


Debut

by randomwriter57



Series: Appreciate Ai Week 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Idol AU, Idols, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai gets a slice of the backstage experience at his debut opening performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this piece, I swear. I have such a thing for idol characters or musician characters, so writing Ai as a singer was so much fun (even if he doesn’t do much singing in this ^^”). I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Written for [Appreciate Ai Week](http://appreciateai.tumblr.com) Day Five: Idol Ai.

Being backstage before his debut performance is one of the most frightening points of Aiichiro's life. It isn't even because of nerves. (Though that isn't to say he's not nervous - he feels almost like he could faint.) Rather, it's because of the hectic preparations of all of the backstage staff. He's got to hand it to them, they work incredibly hard. It's already like an oven backstage, yet the staff still continue running around doing last-minute adjustments to everything. Aiichiro thinks they must be perfectionists, considering everything already looks amazing.

"Nitori-san," a woman says to him, bringing him out of his reverie. "Can you tilt your head further to the left, please."

Aiichiro complies and allows the makeup artist to apply some of the substance on her brush. He has no idea what she's doing to his face, but he's been told the makeup is necessary to make him visible on stage as a human being and not a pale blur. It isn't as though he dislikes makeup anyway, so he doesn't object.

The makeup artist doesn't bother making conversation. Then again, with how busy she and her teammates are, Aiichiro can't blame her. They don't have the time to be messing around making small talk. They have a show to run. In this sense, Aiichiro can't help but feel overvalued. After all, he's only the opening act. Surely Nanase is getting even more of an intense treatment.

It was shocking to hear that he would be opening for his senpai's best friend. When he thinks about it, though, the most surprising thing isn't that he will be opening the show. Rather, it is that Nanase is an idol at all, and that he is well-known enough to be the main star of a show. Nanase is amazing at singing, Aiichiro knows this. If he wasn't, there would be no reason for Rin to talk about his singing so often. But it's still odd to think of him having an entire performance of him as a solo singer. He's usually with at least one of his friends in any of his performances, after all.

A panicked runner comes into the room, and the makeup artist stops her strokes.

"Yazaki-san, I know you requested a makeup artist to begin with Nanase, but he refuses to get out of the bath."

Aiichiro blanches. Yes, that's the Nanase he's heard about.

Yazaki grimaces. "I'm almost done here, and then I'll come along. He has to listen to me."

The runner grins. "Bringing out the big guns, I see. It'll be fine, surely. We still have the opening act to go." He looks over to Aiichiro. "You'll be great."

Resuming her application, Yazaki sighs a little. "Geez, that Haru. He's so..."

"Troublesome?"

"Exactly." Yazaki laughs a little. "I was in his class in elementary and middle school. He hasn't changed a bit."

Aiichiro smiles, though he doesn't know enough about Nanase to be sure that he hasn't changed at all. He makes a mental note to ask Rin about it some time.

Speaking of whom, he wonders if Rin will be there tonight, in the audience. He guesses not, considering his busy schedule. He always seems to have something going on, so he likely doesn't have the time to go to a small concert like this. Then again, perhaps he will be there to support Nanase. The rest of Nanase's friends will be there as well, cheering him on during his performance. Thinking back to their high school cultural festival, he remembers getting on well with them. Tachibana in particular was kind to him, though he can only grimace as he remembers Hazuki's too-friendly nickname for him. Even so, if they are in the audience tonight, perhaps they'll cheer him on a little as well.

Aiichiro breathes in deeply. It's not as though he needs people he knows in the audience to cheer him on. It's the reaction of the people he doesn't know which is more important after all. He needs to use this chance to make a good impression on them, to make them want to seek out more of his music. His friends have already heard him sing and have supported him for a long time.

"Nitori-san!" a different runner calls into the room. "You're on in five!"

At the same time, Yazaki draws back, putting her brush down. "Perfect. Now just relax a little and drink some water. You'll be perfect, don't worry."

Aiichiro smiles weakly at her, grateful for her support but still unsettled by the butterflies flying in his stomach. "Thanks."

Just a minute later he is at the left wing entrance to the stage, drinking some of the water in his bottle. From here, he can't see the audience at all. From what he's heard it's packed full of people, all looking forward to Nanase's performance. Hopefully he'll be able to meet their high standards, too.

"Nitori."

Turning round, Aiichiro sees Nanase, hair damp but body fully-clothed.

"Ah, hello, Nanase-san." He bows respectfully, though he knows Nanase isn't one for formalities.

"You're on in a few minutes, right?" Nanase says, though he already knows the answer.

Aiichiro nods. "Yes."

"This is your first opener, right?"

He wonders if that's evident on his face, or if Nanase knew this anyway. "Yes."

Nanase nods, then gives him a little smile. "Good luck. You'll be great."

Aiichiro blinks. He didn't expect Nanase to give him words of encouragement like that. Now he sees why Rin keeps insisting that Nanase is kind at heart. "Thank you very much!"

With that, Nanase disappears, probably to return to his dressing room before Yazaki tracks him down and yells at him again for stalling from getting ready. A few runners rush past, putting things in place and making sure Aiichiro's microphones work. (They've given him two - his usual handheld one, and one clipped onto his shirt, just in case the handheld one stops working.)

"You're on in one minute!" one of the runners says to him, checking his watch. "Do you need anything before you go on?"

Aiichiro shakes his head. He's frightened to speak, just in case he loses his voice or his voice is magnified by the microphone. In fact, he feels as if opening his mouth will cause his lyrics to tumble out of his mouth, though he knows that as soon as the music starts playing, he'll know exactly what to sing.

The runner smiles and pats him on the back before turning him towards the stage. He'll make his entrance in less than a minute now.

Taking a deep breath, Aiichiro tries to calm his heart rate. As soon as he goes on stage, he'll be fine. All he needs to do is shake off this nervous energy and step out.

"You're on in ten, nine, eight..."

Aiichiro straightens his back.

"Seven, six, five, four..."

It's time.

"Three, two, one..."

A deep breath. Then, he steps forward.

The audience erupt when he takes to the stage, though he and they both know that Aiichiro is not the main act of the night. Still, it gives him hope that they will enjoy his performance as well. The introduction to his first single plays from the speakers, and he grins. Yes, this is what he wants to do. This feeling of elation, being able to walk onstage to cheers, this is what he has dreamed of since he was a child. He scans his eyes over the crowd, waving to them. Then he sees them.

They sit in the front row, taking the middle seats. Not only Rin, Tachibana, Hazuki and Ryugazaki, but also Sousuke, Momo, and Seijuro are all there, cheering and applauding for him. His heart soars at the sight. They're here, supporting him. Maybe this is why people like to have those who they are familiar with at their concerts - so they have familiar support. His smile brightens.

As he reaches centre stage, the final few notes before his cue play, and he takes a breath. This is his aspired starting block, and he's ready to dive.

He starts to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr | [@randomwriter57](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57) on twitter!


End file.
